beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blade0886
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Father-God.jpg page. Remember to always add the Property Template so other users know that its your page and know not to edit it. Also if you don't have a account make one so others can tell you about your work. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything and if you don't know how to use the template i'll help you! -- Hunterm1998 (Talk) 12:05, August 29, 2011 Well... They were deleted because you used religious subjects, that is forbidden on Beyblade Fanon Wiki. I undeleted them and removed the religious parts, you better not do it again. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 18:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Some of the stats that havent got rattings are made by the owner of the bey, and are there fore not legit and cannot be used, but some are just confusments, usually it should have the high, moderate and low ratings... Also I wont mind judging Callum6939 How To Battle Battling's pretty simple. To battle you need a registered fanon bey. In battle, you basically command you beybalde (i.e attack, dodge, counter, speed up). when told to, you can use your special move. the hole point is to be creative. ATTENTION IF YOU HAVE NOT ENTERED THE WORLD BEYBLADE CHAMPIONSHIPS 2, AND WOULD LIKE TO JOIN, CONTACT FASTBLADE5035 AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IF YOU INTEND ON JOINING, CHOOOSE A COUNTRY YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN OR REPRESENT. IF YOUR TEAM IS ALREADY READY, CHOOSE IN WHICH ORDER YOU WILL GO TO BATTLE IN, AND CHOOSE WHO WILL BATTLE FIRST. THIS IS FASTBLADE5035, PRETENDING TO BE A BOT :P Got it, now you need a team name, then I'll be happy to add you Blade. :D well the scorpio comes out according to my will or during a special move,It can become 2 beys fighting together and not the tiger becomes a scorpioAsansol blaze 16:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) hey no one is getting my bey registered.Can u request to do it for meAsansol blaze 07:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) A bey can't full-on change its parts during a battle it's impossible. Nor can it be 2 bey's at once. Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 11:26, November 4, 2011 (UTC) oh blade so sry, i was not well fr sometime n couldn't be online tell me when ur online n i hv to discuss someting with uAsansol blaze 04:17, November 18, 2011 (UTC) What you mean by same for unicorno and phantom? ^LittleBirdy 06:50, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Blade, the team I made was for my 5D Beyblade series ONLY. I still want to be in Team Ultimate Zodiac Warriors.HellKerbex 16:16, November 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah and give it to me, birdy ^ LittleBirdy 22:41, November 18, 2011 (UTC) wait don't don't worry about it :D yeah sure, thanks ^^ so which zodiac am i? :L LittleBirdy 20:15, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Warning You are to ask for registration, only and ONLY on the proper page. If you keep asking users, youll be blocked Category:User Talk Page Nyah, i didn't change it to avoid you but cos I didn't like that name. A blaze strikes everyone!!! 07:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Warning Stop adding pointless comments blade i'm on irc 4everNura 10:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure add me Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 23:05, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hart Breakers Hey Blade, I created a page called Hart Breakers, check it out to see what i did. comment on it to accept the request. Kushan Lahiri 17:42, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Zodiac Destiny I always wanted to take part, so yeah I would probably wanna be a part of it, thnx fr da invitaion bro. Kushan Lahiri 13:15, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Dude, we haven't talked in forever. Is it Fanon chat that you can't go on or is it every chat? If not, come to the Main Wiki.King4D 14:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC) It's me~ XD1241 :3333 I was I was reverting the silly edit did by a wikia contrubutior. So :P Twisted 15:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) BeastX Lockdown ლ(ಠ_ಠლ) The Bey God ლ(ಠ_ಠლ) Hey Flash Wanted you to Bump Gravity Space on Arena Redo Chat Come to chat for fun :D Flash1234 19:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) about the battle....... yah my computer froze when i came back so i couldn't get on until probably 30 minutes Duskinoirgull22 (talk) 23:53, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Copyright No. One doe not copyright things here. Dual spin goes back to several beys. Vir is not the first one. Ask for copyright fees again and not only will your beys be given aways to new users, but you will be blocked for harassament ''It's not about how many edits you make'', [[User talk:Ricky Spanish|'its about how significant your edits are']] 15:26, December 8, 2012 (UTC)